


an alien’s guide to the space internet

by mechup



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Social Media Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechup/pseuds/mechup
Summary: Things all go downhill when Susan convinces Barbara and Ian to make Twitter accounts.
Relationships: Ian Chesterton/Barbara Wright
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	an alien’s guide to the space internet

**Author's Note:**

> KEEP THE CREATOR STYLE ON FOR THIS FIC SO THE FORMATTING I SPENT WAY TOO LONG TRYING TO FIGURE OUT CAN BE PUT TO GOOD USE!!!!!!!!!
> 
> thanks to Katie for being this fic's biggest fan & helping me with ideas!!

**The Doctor** @doctorwhomst  
hehehehe

 **Ian Chesterton** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @doctorwhomst  
you're here too??????

 **Barbara Wright** @barbarawright  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa, @doctorwhomst  
Why do you two get unique usernames but mine is just my name?

 **susan** @tardismemes  
in reply to @barbarawright, @SirKnightOfJaffa, @doctorwhomst  
you couldnt come up with something creative fast enough sorry barbara

 **Barbara Wright** @barbarawright  
in reply to @tardismemes, @SirKnightOfJaffa, @doctorwhomst  
What does your username mean, Susan? What's a meme?

 **susan** @tardismemes  
in reply to @barbarawright, @SirKnightOfJaffa, @doctorwhomst  
its from your future you wouldnt understand :/

 **Ian Chesterton** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @tardismemes, @barbarawright, @doctorwhomst  
The internet is from our future too, and you're still having us use it.

 **susan** @tardismemes  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa, @barbarawright, @doctorwhomst  
[https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/meme](https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/meme)

 **Ian Chesterton** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @tardismemes, @barbarawright, @doctorwhomst  
Oh, I see!

 **The Doctor** @doctorwhomst  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa, @tardismemes, @barbarawright  
susan no you cannot teach two schoolteachers from the 60s about memes

* * *

**Ian Chesterton** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
who is this man?  


**susan** @tardismemes  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa  
this is a meme this is what weve been talking about

 **susan** @tardismemes  
in reply to @tardismemes, @SirKnightOfJaffa  
but this is from the hit 21st century television show The Office

 **Ian Chesterton** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @tardismemes  
oh okay!!

* * *

**Ian Chesterton** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
@barbarawright What is your favourite meme?  


**susan** @tardismemes  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa  
you know you dont have to use twitter for EVERYTHING you can still talk to her right

 **Barbara Wright** @barbarawright  
in reply to @tardismemes, @SirKnightOfJaffa  
I quite like this one.  


**susan** @tardismemes  
in reply to @barbarawright, @SirKnightOfJaffa  
AHAHAHA BIG MOOD

 **Ian Chesterton** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @tardismemes, @barbarawright  
What's a big mood?

 **susan** @tardismemes  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa, @barbarawright  
oh no

* * *

**susan** @tardismemes  
now ian & babs be like  


* * *

**Ian Chesterton** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
@doctorwhomst  


**The Doctor** @doctorwhomst  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa  
shut up chesterfield

 **Ian Chesterton** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @doctorwhomst  
the correct spelling of my name is RIGHT there doctor

 **The Doctor** @doctorwhomst  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa  
whatever you say chesserton

 **Ian Chesterton** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @doctorwhomst  
chesterton!! it's literally in my name you can literally see it

 **The Doctor** @doctorwhomst  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa  
ok chessington

 **Ian Chesterton** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @doctorwhomst  
i give up

* * *

**susan** @tardismemes  
@barbarawright you like history, this made me think of you  


**Barbara Wright** @barbarawright  
in reply to @tardismemes  
Hahaha, I love this! Thank you, Susan.

 **susan** @tardismemes  
in reply to @barbarawright  
😌

 **Ian Chesterfield** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @tardismemes, @barbarawright  
what is this??

 **susan** @tardismemes  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa, @barbarawright  
oh now i gotta teach you about emojis too?????

* * *

**Barbara Wright** @barbarawright  
🤩👀🦇🌈❤️🍩

 **Ian Chesterfield** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @barbarawright  
👩🏫👨⚕️It's us!

 **susan** @tardismemes  
in reply to @barbarawright  
🌝

* * *

**Barbara Wright** @barbarawright  
@SirKnightOfJaffa Did you change your name on here?

 **Ian Chesterfield** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @barbarawright  
No? I don't even know how to do that. What do you mean?

 **Barbara Wright** @barbarawright  
It says Ian "Chesterfield".

 **Ian Chesterfield** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @barbarawright  
...

 **Ian Chesterfield** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa, @barbarawright  
I'M GOING TO FIGHT THE DOCTOR

 **susan** @tardismemes  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa, @barbarawright  
whyd you tell him barbara!!!!!

 **Ian Chesterfield** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @tardismemes, @barbarawright  
How do I change it back?

 **The Doctor** @doctorwhomst  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa, @tardismemes, @barbarawright  
oh for goodness sake chesterfield it was a joke. your sense of humor is as dry as a desert

 **Ian Chesterfield** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @doctorwhomst, @tardismemes, @barbarawright  
It wasn't funny.

 **Barbara Wright** @barbarawright  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa, @doctorwhomst, @tardismemes  
It was, a bit.

 **Ian Chesterfield** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @barbarawright, @doctorwhomst, @tardismemes  
WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON BARBARA????

 **Barbara Wright** @barbarawright  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa, @doctorwhomst, @tardismemes  
Yours, but that doesn't mean it's not funny.

 **susan** @tardismemes  
in reply to @barbarawright, @SirKnightOfJaffa, @doctorwhomst  
ooooooooh barbara said she doesn't care about her boyfriend

 **Ian Chesterfield** @SirKnightOfJaffa  
in reply to @tardismemes, @barbarawright, @doctorwhomst  
Boyfriend?

 **susan** @tardismemes  
in reply to @SirKnightOfJaffa, @barbarawright, @doctorwhomst  
dont worry about it ian

* * *

**susan** @tardismemes  



End file.
